In a conventional disk drive, the conventional disk drive may become damaged if the temperature of the conventional disk drive is too high for too long of a period. Thus, the conventional disk drive may monitor the temperature of the conventional disk drive and implement cooling measures to reduce the temperature of the conventional disk drive when the conventional disk drive determines that the temperature of the conventional disk drive is too high. However, such cooling measures generally require a large amount of time to reduce the temperature of the conventional disk drive. In addition, the cooling measures typically reduce a performance of the conventional disk drive. Thus, the conventional disk drive may have a reduced performance for a large amount of time when the cooling measure is implemented to reduce the temperature of the conventional disk drive.
The conventional disk drive may also be cooled by a fan in a conventional computer. However, the fan is controlled by another device aside from the conventional disk drive. The device may turn on the fan when the fan is not needed to cool the conventional disk drive. Furthermore, the device may not turn on the fan fast enough to cool the conventional disk drive. Thus, the conventional disk drive may not be appropriately cooled by the fan. In addition, the fan generally draws additional power, which may increase a power consumption of the conventional computer. The increased power consumption of the conventional computer may be undesirable.